Starscream's Fall From Glory
by SLOW INCINERATION
Summary: Just what went wrong between the time Starscream lost his first Armada on Cybertron? And with it his power? What if he had been loyal in the beginning? And just where did Soundwave get that mask? Here it is, just a oneshot I wrote my little sister for her birthday.


Starscream knelt on servos and knees beside a body... The body of StarTrail, one of his trinemates. Her optics were open but dark as she looked up into the skies she had flown in just a few hours before.

Coolant filled the seeker's optics again as he looked down at her, then over the battlefield where he knew the rest of his trine lay, somewhere... StarTreader, StarDancer, StarCall, and StarScatter... All, all had been lost in a single battle.

Starscream reached up to touch his chassis, where his spark was, the pain from the lost bonds agonizing.

It had been the last battle of Cybertron, and now it was dark. He had not only lost his trinemates, but also what he had been fighting for in the first place, and for so long.

Anger flashed through the gray seeker... He was Megatron's first lieutenant, and also the captain of a very strong airforce, which consisted of his trinemates and their squads...Megatron had ordered him to bring his armada into a frontal assault...

Starscream felt the collant leak from his optics and trail down his face. He had immediately obeyed his lord, just as he always had, but he hadn't known that Megatron was sending them in first in order to draw out the ambush he had known was waiting... Megatron hadn't even warned his ariel captain or his armada about his suspicions of an ambush, sending them to their impending doom.

A chilling scream reached Starscream's audios, and he immediately knew who it belonged to. He looked over to see Decepticon medics trying to do emergency repairs on Soundwave, Megatron's TIC and Communication's Chief.

The seeker shuddered as he saw the tall, dark mech clawing at his own neck, face and optics... Burns covered his face and extended down his neck to below his chassis armour.

A medic placed a visor over Soundwave's face that would help him breath, finally calming the Decepticon TIC down.

Looking down at StarTrail again, Starscream felt the throbbing pain in his spark from the sudden voids that the offlining of his entire trine had caused...

StarTrail had been the only femme of their trine, and she was beautiful... She had once been playful, sweet and mischievous when they were young, but the war had changed her. She had become serious, cold and calculating... She had also been the second youngest.

StarTreader had been one of the best fighters in their trine, but he had been soft-sparked... he would act all tough and hard, but in reality, he would be the first to ever need comfort.

Starscream remembered a time when they had shot down and bombed a building, per Megatron's orders, because he had assumed it to be rebels, but they had found out that it had really just been an orphanage for sparklings... When he and his trinemates had gotten back to their room, StarTreader had broken down and begun to sob...It had taken all of them to calm him down, but he had been different after that... Hollow... Quiet... Starscream shook his helm sadly.

StarDancer was the third oldest, and he had been hilarious and super fast. He was a prankster, and he always knew when to crack a joke or make a witty comment. He had always wanted to have a family of his own, but the mech he was supposed to bond with had been shot down in one of the first battles for their planet... StarDancer had been slower then, as if he too wanted to be shot down.

StarCall came after StarDancer and had been so naive and immature... He never knew when to shut up, and had always needed his trine to get him out of trouble on numerous occasions with both Megatron and Soundwave... He had always been good at telling stories, and made them laugh even in battle... He had been sparked, and now both he and his unborn sparkling were gone.

StarScatter was the youngest and their "pretty boy" as they liked to call him. He was so vain that it had become extremely annoying, but now, Starscream wished that he was still around, primping himself or making his cocky and sarcastic comments.

Starscream stood up now, looking over the scattered and broken bodies that had once been his trine and armada... He had lost every single one of his soldiers and siblings... In one foul order.

Grief and pain overwhelmed the gray seeker. Only a cycle ago, they had all been joking and talking, but now they were all gone, and he was no longer leader of a strong air force... Now, he was a leader of nothing.

Receiving a message that Megatron was looking for him, Starscream snarled under his breath. One day, he would kill Lord Megatron and take over the Decepticons... Then he would make sure that this didn't happen to any other con again...

Looking down at the broken armada, Starscream swore upon their bodies and offlined sparks that he would avenge them before going to find his lord... But he left something behind with his trine. Among the broken and mutilated bodies, he had left his loyalty.


End file.
